Monkey Contest
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dixie and Tiny want to see who's the best monkey between them. So they go through a trial of several events, of which seem rather odd to the rest of the racers.
1. Chapter 1

**Monkey Contest**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Apparently, this game has a section dedicated to it on Fanfiction Net. It's also 1s years old. I don't sincerely care about it, so... here ya go. Enjoy.

* * *

Things weren't going quite well on Timber's Island. Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong were arguing with each other as the other racers simply watched on, glancing back and forth between the female monkeys.

"You're just a hollow shell of my glory!" Dixie insulted as she tossed her hands into the air. "There's no way you can replicate my success!"

Tiny growled as she pushed Dixie back. "At least I actually have my own moveset created from the ground up!" She stuck her tongue out at Dixie. "Besides, at least I actually got redesigned! You're still stuck in the nineties!"

Dixie stomped her right foot twice as she shook with rage. "Ooh, that's it! No more monkeying around!" She screamed angrily as she jumped on Tiny, pulling back her yellow hair. Tiny screamed as she tried getting Dixie off of her.

Pipsy rubbed the back of her head as she cleared her throat. "Err, excuse me, but..." She glanced at the other racers as she focused back on Dixie and Tiny. "If you two are so infuriated with each other, why don't you race?"

Dixie and Tiny glared at Pipsy for several awkward seconds, with Pipsy sighing as she shook her head.

Tiptup stepped up, trying to explain Pipsy's plight. "What I think Pipsy may be getting at is having a contest..."

Dixie smiled as she folded her arms. "A contest, huh? I like that."

Tiny nodded in agreement as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah! We can see who's really the better girl monkey between the two of us!"

Bumper folded his arms as he shook his head. "Oh boy, I got a bad feeling about this..."

Krunch chuckled as he ribbed Bumper, standing to his right. "Hey, as long as we get some hot female on female action, things will be fine!" He laughed, despite receiving glares from Dixie and Tiny.

And so it was decided. Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong would have a contest of several different matches between each other to see who was the best female on the entire island, disregarding Pipsy. Which one will win? Whoever does, the rest is mainly unaffected.


	2. Chapter 2

Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong were in Ancient Lake, being at the starting line, but with no vehicles in use. Pipsy and the other racers watched as Dixie and Tiny were calling each other out as they got ready.

"Tramp," Dixie muttered.

Tiny rolled her eyes. "Slut."

"Sax sucker!" Dixie exclaimed, shaking her arms angrily.

Tiny shook her right fist at Dixie. "Blonde twirler!"

"Guys guys, focus on the event!" Pipsy exclaimed as she frantically waved her hands, panting. "Man, these two are going to kill each other..."

As T.T. the clock signaled the sign to go, Dixie and Tiny started dashing, with Dixie having the advantage as she sprinted away on all four of her limbs. Tiny was having a bit more difficult time, her sweat pants slowing her down as she watched Dixie swing around the course. Tiny grabbed one of the blue balloons, screaming as she was suddenly launched on a tiny rocket, before landing flat on her face. Dixie came back around the bend, jumping on Tiny's butt and making the round around the lake.

Tiny got up, gritting her teeth as she got back up to her feet and made it to the finish line, only to be devastated as Dixie clapped in victory, taunting Tiny as the others cheered.

"Ha ha! I guess we know who's the better monkey thus far!" Dixie exclaimed as she blew a raspberry towards Tiny. "Better give up now, before you totally embarrass yourself!"

Tiny growled as she slapped Dixie across the face. "That's what you think, chimp, but it's not over yet!" She retorted as she folded her arms, scoffing.


	3. Chapter 3

Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong were in the Fossil Canyon, both of them looking at the lake next to the temple. The other racers were there as Dixie and Tiny continued giving each other mean glances.

"I bet you can't make it in one fell swoop!" Dixie taunted as she blew a raspberry at Tiny.

Tiny slapped her butt at Dixie, growling at her. "Please! I got better swim reflexes than you!"

The two female monkeys jumped into the lake, snatching up as many yellow banana coins as possible. Dixie was getting more coins, so Tiny decided to catch her by the legs and hold her back. Dixie gasped as her eyes widened, trying to break free as she was unable to breath. Tiny let go, snatching up all the remaining coins as Dixie returned to the surface, gasping. Tiny came back up, laughing as she placed her hands on her hips, having snatched fifty six coins while Dixie only got fifty four coins.

"Ha! And you said I couldn't do it in one fell swoop!" Tiny taunted as she winked.

Dixie shook angrily as she glared at Tiny. "Ooh, that's because you held me back! I would have one if you didn't sabotage me!"

Tiny wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Not my fault that you're easy to trick."

Dixie continued snarling as she started farting bubbles, much to the shock of the other racers, with Timber fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong were at the Jungle Falls, collecting the most bones to build a tent made out of bones. Pipsy was feeling anxious to stop the heat between the two female chimps, but Bumper pulled her back, shaking his head.

"It's not worth it, Pipsy." Bumper told her instinctively.

Pipsy frowned as she glanced at Bumper. "I have to try. We just can't let these two kill each other over a mere competition."

Tiptup rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I don't know, these two seem to be fine..."

Just as he said that, Tiny was beating Dixie on the butt with two thick clubs. Dixie grabbed a rodent skull and tossed it at Tiny's head, causing Tiny to fall back.

Tiptup chuckled nervously as he received odd glances from everyone. He shrugged in response. "On second thought, maybe we should calm them down before they do anything hasty. Ehehehe..."


	5. Chapter 5

Dixie and Tiny were now in the Hot Top Volcano, trying to ski throughout the active volcano as they rode on the molten yellow magma. The two female monkeys kept ramming into each other as they jumped over the hardened magma path above them, heading over the hill as they landed back in the lava.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" Tiny teased as she gave Dixie the stink eye.

Dixie twirled her blonde hair at Tiny, slapping her in the face with it. "You're one to talk! All you do is just yap and not actually pay attention to the event!"

As they continued complaining about each other, a stream of yellow lava emerged from the lava sea, scorching both monkeys as they bounced about, their butts on fire. The other racers all gave each other odd looks as Dixie and Tiny screamed in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong were in the tropical Whale Lagoon, each of the two monkeys swimming around the entire short racecourse as they tried to proof which one was better. Pipsy and the other racers were watching on the yellow shoreline by the starting line, with several purple whales popping up every now and then.

"I can outswim you!" Dixie taunted as she used all four of her limbs to go fast.

Tiny rolled her eyes. "Obviously you forgot to utilize your hair!" She then began twirling her yellow pigtails as she started to spin around, going like a torpedo as she went right past Dixie.

Dixie watched as Tiny torpedoed into a snoozing purple whale, the whale waking up and getting angry as it munched on Tiny. Tiny screamed as she tried to escape the whale's angry wrath, with Dixie laughing her head off, only to crash into the crashed wooden pirate ship, injuring herself immensely.


	7. Chapter 7

Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong were now at the Crescent Island, one of the most popular race courses in the entire game. Pipsy and the o0ther racers watched as Dixie and Tiny were stabbing each other with fencing swords on the pirate ship, trying to knock each other off the boat.

"I got a tighter grip on the technical side!" Dixie exclaimed as she pointed at Tiny. "You might as well just give up now!"

Tiny scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You wish, airhead!" She began twirling around, striking Dixie in the head, causing Dixie to fall on her butt. Dixie attempted to get back up, but she was stabbed by Tiny, causing her to fall off the pirate ship and into the salty seawater below.

The other racers applauded while Pipsy sighed, folding her yellow arms together as Tiny pumped her fists in excitement, with Dixie emerging out of the water, growling in annoyance.


End file.
